(1) Field of the Invention
Hat or cap storing device, particularly a storage rack for supporting a plurality of baseball-type caps one upon the other with their visors extending vertically in parallel engagement with each other.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Design Patents: PA0 Mechanical Patents:
PALMENBERG: U.S. Pat. No. Des. 17,098 PA1 ROSENHEIM: U.S. Pat. No. Des. 159,536 PA1 SANDERS: U.S. Pat. No. 466,626 PA1 VISEL: U.S. Pat. No. 657,629 PA1 JAMES: U.S. Pat. No. 1,655,609 PA1 ZIMMERMAN: U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,747 PA1 HALE et al.: U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,782
Prior patentees have provided special clips and support members for the interior of a cap; however, none have suggested an apparatus for suppporting a number of caps stacked one upon the other with the cap visors aligned vertically parallel with the back wall of the support.